Un amour en dents de scie
by passionatepen
Summary: Que ce passerait - il si Nicklaus Mickaelson avait connu une certaine Carolina étant humain? Qu'il en était tomber éperdument tomber mille ans plus tard il la retrouve à la Nouvelle-Orléans humaine sous le prénom de Caroline Forbes?
1. une perle

Coucou donc voilà je poste le prologue de ma fiction en espérant que vous apprécierez cette fiction.

Cette fiction ce passe durant deux époques, c'est à dire celle de Klaus quand il est humain dans le passer et celle où il un vampire de mille ans 

_**disclaimer: LES PERSONNAGES DE CETTE FICTION APPARTIENNENT L.J SMITH AINSI QUE A LA CW**_

Klaus et Henrik couraient dans le village pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leurs mère, ils avaient réussit à tuer un sanglier d'environ quinze kilos, ils le mangeraient ce soir.

Arrivé devant la maison je vis une charrette que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Une jeune femme blonde descendit de la charrette, c'était la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie plus belle que Tatia ces cheveux blond et bouclés, tombaient au creux de ces reins, son visage si beau que l'on pouvait le comparer à une déesse, ces yeux vert le fixait avec une étincelle de curiosité dans le regard et sa bouche dévoila un sourire magnifique et deux adorables fossettes apparurent sur son visage irréelle.

_**-Bonjour je suis Carolina Forbes, mon père est un ami monsieur Mickaelson.**_

Sa voix était mélodieuse je n'arrivais pas à aligner un seul mot Henrik me prit de court.

Mon nom est Henrik Mickaelson et voici mon frère Klaus.

Elle devint rougit adorablement puis fit une révérence.

Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de la famille Mickaelson veuillez excuser mon ignorance.

Comment osait-elle s'excuser ? Elle n'était pas fautive, Carolina venait juste d'arriver et ne connaissait personne dans le village, je proposait donc de lui faire visiter, nous avons marcher pendant longtemps, elle m'avoua que sa couleur favorite était le vert, tout comme ces yeux, la lune était tombée depuis quelques minutes déjà quand je la raccompagnait sur le seuil de sa porte.

**_-Merci pour cette journée j'ai apprécier, tu sais mon père et ma mère sont assez dur avec moi donc je ne sais pas si nous pourrons nous revoir si tôt._**

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue laissant un parfum de framboise sur ma joue.

Je décide enfin de rentrer à la maison, sur un petit nuage quand quelque chose s'abattit sur mon dos, père me battit, avec les années j'avais arrêté de me débattre, accepter la douleur était le seul moyen de tenir.

J'ÉSPÈRE QUE VOUS AVEZ APPRÉCIER CE DÉBUT, LAISSEZ MOI VOS IMPRESSIONS 3


	2. souvenirs

**_Coucou c'est Passionatepen, j'espère que vous avez apprécier mon prologue, et que vous aimerez ce chapitre j'ai essayer d'appliquer vos conseils qui sont toujours les bienvenus._**

* * *

_**Point de vue de Carolina Forbes**_

Mère et père m'avaient annoncer il y a de cela deux jours que nous partions en voyage chez l'un de leurs grand amis les Mickaelson je n'avais aucune envie de partir de notre village , toutes mes amis étaient là bas, mais la peste faisait rage elle avait déjà atteint le village supposais donc que nous déménagions aujourd'hui et que nous ne retournions jamais à Braxas nous étions sur la route depuis cinq longs jours, sur une charrette bancale.

Mère me fit étudier comme à son habitude, elle me fit la science des étoile ainsi que les plantes médicinales.

Je lisais à l'arrière quand je vis des maison ainsi que des personnes nous regardant avec un brin de curiosité dans le regard.

Tout le monde nous dévisageait, surement car nous étions nouveaux dans le village.

_**-Je vais le dire à mère en premier Nicklaus c'est moi qui ait tuer le sanglier !**_

_**-Tu ne diras rien car tu n'es pas assez rapide Henrik !**_

Ils courent à travers les maisons sans faire attention aux forgerons, et aux hommes ce battant en duel.

Mes parents étaient partis trouver leurs amis quand je sentis une présence dans mon dos, je me retournais et vis les deux jeunes hommes que j'avais aperçut auparavant le plus grand était très bel homme, ces yeux étaient d'un bleu vert très profond, il était magnifique …

Ces longs cheveux châtain encadraient son visage magnifique.

_**-Bonjour je m'appelle Carolina Forbes, mon père est un ami de Monsieur Mickaelson.**_

Le plus jeune me salua :

**_-Mon nom est Henrik Mickaelson et voici mon frère Klaus._**

Cette satanée rougeur réapparut comme à son habitude , je détestais cette mauvaise habitude que j'avais quand je me sentais frustrée ou en colère.

Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de la famille Mickaelson veuillez excuser mon ignorance.

Le plus grand s'avança me proposant de me faire visiter ce charmant ma famille nous sommes six Elijah que vous voyez plus loin avec cette jeune femme brune est l'ainé de notre famille, mon frère Finn doit être dans les bois entrain de couper du bois, quant à moi je suis en charmante compagnie avec une gente dame, mon petit frère Kol doit être en train de fricoter avec l'une des jolies du village, je pense clairement que vous vous entendrez bien avec ma petite sœur Rebekah et je peux déjà dire que mon petit frère Finn est déjà tomber sous votre charme.

Il me parlait de sa sœur comme l'un de ces joyaux les plus précieux, il me faisait penser à mon frère Frantz, il avait toujours été si protecteur avec moi…

_**-Mademoiselle ? Vous êtes avec moi ?**_

_**-Désolée, je pensais à mon frère.**_

**_-Votre frère ? Il vous rejoindra bientôt ?_**

Les larmes commencèrent à envahir mes yeux.

**_-Non Frantz est mort il y a deux ans._**

Un éclair de douleur traversa son visage, il baissa les yeux.

_**- Mon frère est mort quand j'avais cinq ans je peux comprendre votre douleur Carolina.**_

Nous nous assîmes au bord du lac parlant de nos points communs et de nos différences, j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, il était tellement sensible et drôle.

J'adorais voir ces deux fossettes lorsque qu'il riait.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand il me raccompagna près de la maison, père serait furieux, quand je rentrerais.

Mais cela en valait la peine.

Nicklaus Mickaelson en valait la peine.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de prendre en considération vos conseils en espérant que cela vous plaira**

**Donnez moi vos avis. **


	3. un amour sincere

La vie n'avait jamais été aussi belle, Carolina éveillait la bonté chez Nicklaus Mickaelson, elle était son rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres, depuis son arrivée dans le village tout le monde appréciait la famille Forbes surtout les Stonhaven, en particulier James, Carolina ne voyait pas le mal mais Klaus lui le voyait, il savait que ces hommes ce transformaient en loups les soirs de pleine lune, et qu'ils étaient très dangereux, de plus une certaine animosité était née entre James et lui , cette rancœur datait de leurs plus tendre enfance, James l'avait frapper à la tête dans la forêt sans aucune raison.

Mickael avait frappé Nicklaus pour être entrer tard le soir.

Depuis quelque temps il pouvait voir le regard insistant de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus sur la femme qu'il aimait, et cela il ne pouvait le supporter.

Ils allaient souvent près du lac avec Rebekah Henrik et Kol jouant ils courraient dans les grottes jouant à cache cache ou à chat.

Mais Carolina ne vint pas ce jour la, sa mère lui avait interdit de sortir ou même de me parler, nous avions essayer de nous parler mais lorsqu'elle était rentrer chez elle son père l'avait battu, elle avait dût rester aliter durant plus de trois jours, Elijah m'avait barré la route alors que je m'apprêtais à tuer ce salop pour avoir toucher Caroline

Flash back

Non Nicklaus ! Lache cela mon frère tu ne peux pas, elle t'en voudra encore plus si tu assassine son père !

Je poussais Elijah de toute mes force hors de mon chemin, mais il me m'attrapa avant que je ne puisse passer le pas de la hutte.

Il colla son front au mien :

Nicklaus mon frère, je sais que tu l'aimes, je te donne ma parole que nous la sortirons de cet enfer.

Je tombais à genoux en pleurant à chaudes larmes

Fin du flash- back

Je regardais Carolina préparer la fête du village organisée par la famille de James sa mère lui avait encore ordonnée cela.

Elle me fit un sourire, et un clin d'œil puis partit cueillir des fleurs, près de la maison d'Ayana.

Carolina était belle et gracieuse.

Carolina était belle et gracieuse dans sa robe rouge ce soir la à la fête.

Ces longs cheveux étaient coiffés dans une couronne comportant des fleurs mélangée à ces cheveux blond, Je fus bouche bée par le spectacle quelle offrait à mes yeux Carolina était si belle que je crus quelques instant que j'étais devant un mirage.

Même Tatia n'avais été aussi belle à mes yeux même si je l'avais toujours trouvée magnifique, pendant longtemps, mon frère nous nous sommes battus pour avoir son attention durant des années.

Mais Carolina était arrivé dans le village et elle avait tout changé.

-Mes frères et sœurs nous sommes aujourd'hui réunit en l'honneur de mon fils, et de Carolina.

Je tournais la tête immédiatement vers Carolina, elle semblait perdue.

-Nous avons convenu un mariage entre les deux jeunes personnes que vous voyez ici mon fils James et Carolina vont s'unir d'ici une semaine après la près la pleine lune.

Mon cœur ce brisa en mille morceaux lorsque je vis les yeux de Carolina s'embrumer d'eau, j'aurais tout donné pour lui essuyer.

Je partis de la fête suivit de Elijah, je n'avais jamais été si en colère.

-Je ne peux pas la laisser ainsi Elijah tu connais James il va lui faire du mal.

-Ecoute, Nicklaus tu es mon frère je ferais tout ce qui est nécessaire lorsque père ta battu elle t'as soigné et je lui dois au moins cela.

Flash back

regarde toi tu n'es même pas un homme tu es incapable de te défendre garçon ! lève toi si tu es un homme Nicklaus !

Nicklaus ne pouvait pas ce lever, n'en avait pas la force car son père l'avait battu à plusieurs reprises, Elijah avait essayé de l'en empêcher mais un coup de fouet l'en dissuada aussitôt.

Les coups plurent jusqu'à ce que Klaus ne perde connaissance.

Plus tard Elijah porta son frère au dos meurtrit près du lac, suivit de près par Carolina qui trainait derrière elle une charrette de produit pour guérir Klaus.

Quelques heures plus tard Klaus ouvrit les yeux.

Carolina…

Les yeux de celles ci s'embrumèrent d'eau.

J'ai eu si peur pour toi, j'ai crus que tu allais mourir sous les coups de ton père sans même pouvoir te défendre, j'ai eu si peur !

Elijah regardait cette scène attendrit par la connexion qu'il y avait entre les deux jeunes gens, il n'avait jamais ressentit cela pour Tatia, il vit le visage triturer de Carolina embrassant la main de son petit frère.

Fin du flash back

-Nous la sauverons Nicklaus.


	4. troubles

_**Point de vue Carolina Forbes**_

Mon mariage approche, trop vite à mon goût, plus que deux jours.

Henrik est le garçon le plus attentionné qu'il m'avait été donné de voir, je pouvais voir son attachement envers ses frères et sœurs, particulièrement Klaus.

Il m'a prévenue que Nick était dans les bois, il vint avec moi pour me servir de garant.

James refuse que je parle à Nick, nous nous regardions au loin, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre, Nick et moi n'avions pas besoins de mots.

**_-Bonjour sweetheart…Sa voix, cette voix, cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendue, Nick j'hésite, me retourner pourrait me faire comprendre que tout cela pouvait être qu'un songe._**

Je me retournais alors et vis Klaus, ces cheveux mi longs avaient quelque peut poussés.

_**- Bonjour Nick… Sweetheart ? C'est nouveau ? J'aime bien. Je lui sautais dans les bras inhalant son odeur le serrant contre moi.**_

_**- Tu m'as manqué tu es très belle **_

Ma rougeur ce réveilla, pour enflammer mes joues d'une teinte rosée.

Toi aussi tu m'as manquée…

Nous marchâmes près du lac pendant que Henrik jouait avec un chien de l'autre côté de l'étang.

Nous marchâmes parlant de tout et de rien sans jamais aborder le sujet qui me brûlait la langue, mon mariage… James est un très bel homme, mais c'est un rustre, violent, barbare, je ne l'aimerais jamais, je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour l'aimer, je ne pourrais pas porter ces enfants, avec lui à côté de moi. Nick celui que j'aime, l'homme le plus merveilleux que je n'avais jamais côtoyer, il semblait si fort et si fragile à la fois il était un loup et un agneaux en même temps.

_**-À quoi penses tu ?**_

_**-Je pense à mon mariage…**_

Il s'arrêta de marcher, faisant les milles pas près de moi.

Je ne peux l'accepter…

_**- Accepter quoi Nick ?**_

_**-Tout cela Carolina… Tu vas te marier avec un homme tel que James, et je devrais regarder ton bonheur alors que je serais complètement incapable d'oublier celle que j'aime, tu porteras ces enfants les aimeras, tu te coucheras chaque soirs près de lui et je devrais regarder cet homme me narguer ! Je ne le peux, je ne le peux j'aimera t'enlever et partir avec toi sur un cheval mais je suis un grand romantique, pourquoi voudrais-tu de l'animal blesser alors que tu pourrais avoir un lion tel que James à tes côtés…**_

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre en cet instant je me sens libre, je prend son visage dans mes mains…

**_-Nick, moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un il est grand beau et fort, c'est un roc mais un agneaux à la fois, j'aimerais m'enfuir avec lui et je le ferais sans aucune hésitation si il le voulait bien._**

Mes yeux ce remplit de larmes…

je suis heureux pour toi Carolina … si tu aimes un homme il doit forcement le mériter.

_**-Non ! Celui que j'aime c'est toi ne le comprends – tu pas ? Depuis les premiers jours je t'aime Nicklaus Mickaelson, je t'aime de tout mon être et de toute mon âme.**_

Nick cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de faire m'embrasser passionnément… Mon premier baisé c'est comme un rêve, ces lèvres sont aussi douces que dans mes rêves.

* * *

**_POINT DE VUE KLAUS_**

Je t'aime, J'ouvris les yeux, choqué de par cette révélation, elle m'aimait, personne ne m'avait jamais dit cela, pas même mère, sa merveilleuse rougeur lui colora encore les joues comme à son habitude, elle était si belle et elle était à moi …

_**-Nous pourrions partir toi et moi rien ne nous retient Carolina nous reconstruirions tout ensemble.**_

* * *

_**POINT DE VUE CAROLINA FORBES**_

Nick m'avait embrassée, moi ! Seigneur il est à moi !

_**-Nous partirons demain matin, à l'aube je préparerais les chevaux tiens toi prête, je t'aime, il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser, Henrik et moi ramassons de baie dans la forêt puis rentrons au village.**_

Mère m'attendait devant la hutte.

**_-Puis-je savoir où te trouvais-tu ?_**

Henrik m'a demander de lui enseigner les plantes médicinales durant la journée je lui ai donc enseigné les bases mère.

Elle me regarde, me jauge, plisse les yeux et dit :

_**-Je savais que mon enseignement ne servirait pas à rien, nous dormirons chez les Mickaelson ce soir car c'est la pleine lune Ayana dit que les loups ne viendront pas ici ce soir car nous Esther et elle ont lancées un sort de protection sur le village les loups ne pourront pas rentrés.**_

Rebekah me lançait de grands sourires, Henrik lui avait dit.

_**-Sais tu que nous sommes de bonnes amies ? De grandes amies partagent de grandes choses ? Nous pourrions même devenir sœur…**_

_**-Rebekah ne tourne pas autour du pot, oui j'ai embrassé ton frère et je l'aime plus que tout au monde…**_

**_-Henrik m'a tout raconté, je me sens si heureuse ! Elijah prépare les chevaux pour vous demain._**

La soirée fut longue Kol nous parla de ces conquêtes et Finn ce battirent mais Elijah les sépara.

Je ne vis ni Klaus ni Henrik de la soirée, mais demain ma vie serait différente, j'aurais un mari et un nouvel avenir sans aucune préoccupations ou devoir.

Les teintes orangées des rayons de soleil coloraient déjà les toits des tantes.

Je sortis discrètement de la tante quand j'entendis un cri, ces cris, Nick ! Je cours puis vois Klaus portant Henrik dans ces bras, il le dépose délicatement par terre.

_**-Je voulais seulement l'emmener voir les hommes ce transformer en loup …**_

Ces vêtements étaient tachés de sang…

Je reportais mon attention Henrik, il était si pâle, il respirait vite…

_**-Je … Je ...** _Un gargouillement terrible m'apprit qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus respirer correctement, ces intestins sont visible son visage est encore plus pâle, du sang sort de son nez, de sa bouche…

Je soulève ma tête pour la placer sur mes genoux. Des larmes roulent sur ces joues…

_**-Chut, Henrik tu vas être en paix**_, il prend main, la sienne est glacée il la serre fort, j'entend Nick qui pleure près de moi.

_**-Prend...Soin …De… Lui…**_ SA main ensanglantée touche ma joue puis retombe mollement sur le sol.

Des cris retentissent alors autour de moi mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de celui de Henrik, Rebekah tombe à genoux à côté de moi Elijah ferme les yeux de son défunt petit frère.

Nous pleurons tous sur la dépouille de Henrik Mickaelson.

* * *

_**Oui Henrik est mort même si je l'adore il fallait que je le fasse (snif)**_

_**J'ai lâchée une larme quand il est mort dans tvd donc j'ai voulu lui rendre hommage.**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit en cours je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais bon laissez moi vos impressions.**_


End file.
